Romano X Reader: Birthday Surprise
by KiyUzumaki
Summary: He was doing what!


_Knock knock knock! _Was the only warning before the door of your small apartment flew open. You looked up in shock, not expecting a tall Spanish man walking in. "Antonio! I'm glad I was decent! You don't know what I could have been prancing around in!" You cried out, a smile breaking through. He laughed. "That could have been interesting!" You rolled your chocolate brown eyes. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I was under the impression Lovino was picking me up!" Antonio gave a sly grin. "Don't fret, chicka, you'll get to see him soon enough. I see you got the note." You sweat-dropped at his comment. He was referring to the black dress you had wrestled with in order to get in. Not your style at all. But the note in Lovino's hand had asked, _*cough*_ told _*cough* _you to wear this little number and to get ready to leave by 7:30. It was the only interaction you had with him today. You were usually pretty understanding; but today was different. Today was your birthday and you had wanted to spend all day with him. But instead you were waiting for the clock to tick closer, and you complied with his unusual request. "What does he have up his sleeve?" You asked him, crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow. Lovino wasn't like this. Yes he had a romantic side, but you've never seen this much put into something. It made you nervous. He snickered. "You'll see! Now get in the car, you don't want to keep your lover waiting, do you?" You flushed at his comment, but walked out to his car.

You sat in the passenger seat, and Antonio got in the drivers. But he didn't start the car. You looked at him strangely, and he smirked once more. "You must wear this!" He commanded, holding a blindfold. You regarded him with suspicion. He sighed, and reached over trying to cover your eyes. It resulted in a struggle; he pulled your hair to steady you, and you elbowed him in the stomach. A few curses escaped from both of your lips before he successfully tied it behind your eyes. You sat with a satisfied grin, and just accepted it. Antonio was still frowning, rubbing where you had hit him a few times in the chest. "I put up with too much…" he muttered as he drove away.

It seemed like he drove for hours, but had really only been thirty minutes or so. He stopped the car and walked to your side. He opened your door and you let out a squeak as he pulled you out and carried you. "Put me down!" you yelled at him. "If I did that, you'd fall!" You huffed and your feet finally hit the ground. "Can I take this off yet?" No response from Antonio. You were about to rip it off when you felt hands stop yours. You jumped slightly and heard a small chuckle. An unusually gently voice spoke. "Happy Birthday Bailey." Lovino kissed your lips softly, then reached behind to undo the blindfold. It dropped and you looked into his deep brown eyes. He smiled at you. "You look beautiful." You blushed lightly, looking down. You saw that your boyfriend of years past was wearing a suit, something he only did on special occasions. His hand tugged on yours lightly and you let him lead you around a group of trees. You gasped in delight at what you saw.

A small table with a white tablecloth sat on a slab of stone, overlooking the ocean. Sitting on it was a covered dish, a small vase of roses, and enough candles to light the little space. "Lovino…." You said breathless, turning to him. He had a small blush and a proud grin on his face. "You like it?" You nodded vigorously, not sure words could express what this romantic gesture meant to you.

You sat and talked with him well into the night. The food was perfect, the place was perfect, and_ he_ was perfect. But Lovino wasn't done with his plans. Nervousness was building up in him as the night went on. Finally the moment was right to get up and lead you to a cliff not to far off. There by the edge sat a latren. He pulled you close to it and smiled. He popped it open and handed you a lighter from his pocket. "Would you do the honors?" He asked, holding it so you could burn the wick. Excitedly you lit it. He knew you so well. Paper lanterns were in your top three of dream things to do.

After the flame was strong, you both let it go to float into the air, across the water. You stared at it, not noticing Lovino moving some. After a moment, you turned to say something to him, but the words got caught in your throat. He was on his knee looking up at you, an opened box in his hand. A small ring reflected the moon's lighting. His voice shook slightly as he asked four little words. "Will you marry me?"


End file.
